Maybe Love Will Come My Way
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: Sonic is the loner at school, and David is the bully who keeps him down in the dumps. But one day, new neighbors join the neighborhood, and Sonic gets a second chance to prove he can be something more than a loner.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe Love Will Come My Way**

**Prologue:**

It can't be said that I've had a normal life. My mom and dad divorced when I was five, and my brother is one step from being a player with as many chicks as he brings home, and me, well, I'm the one who never did quite fit in. Ya know, the one with no friends. Anyway, you're probably about ready to hear the story of how my life turned around, so here it is.

**Chapter 1:**

_Sonic's PoV_

"Sonic, time to get up!", my mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Do I have to?", I asked.

"Yes. It's the last day of school," my mom answered.

"Exactly," I asked.

"Sonic Hedgehog, if you don't get out of that bed this instant, you're in big trouble young man," my mom shouted. I got outta bed because I knew if I didn't, I'd be in big trouble. Plus, I hate it when she calls me 'young man.' I quickly got ready, and raced downstairs.

"Sonic, hurry up or you're gonna miss the bus," my mom said. I raced outside and made it to the bus stop in the knick of time. I quickly boarded the bus, and took my usual seat at the back of the bus. Unfortunately, the very bane of my existence, David Dogerton, was there waiting to torment me. There was a time when he tried to be my friend, but I pushed him away because of my dad, and he didn't take that too well. Ever since, he's taken every chance he could get to make my life a living hell at school. The only plus is I don't have to deal with him and my dad anymore.

"Hello, Sonic," he said, the very venom in his voice sending a shiver down my spine.

"Hey David," I said, not looking him in the eye.

"So, what's the loner gonna do for summer?", he asked.

"Well, try to get as far away from your ugly ass face as possible," I replied, a smirk on my face. He threw a punch, and I dodged it thanks to my superspeed.

"Care to try again?", I asked sarcastically.

"That's it twerp, you're dead," said David as he threw a left hook, which I also dodged.

"Give up yet?", I asked.

"Nope," replied David.

"All I needed to hear," I said as I ran behind him, gave him a wedgie, and returned to my seat, all in the blink of an eye.

"Ouch!", shouted David. He raised a fist, but the bus driver saw him and stopped him.

"There'll be none of that on my bus. Now everyone, off," he said. We all looked to see we had stopped in front of the school.

"I'll get you back for this," said David with the same venom in his voice.

"We'll see," I retorted as we walked into the school. Thankfully, I was in honors classes, and he wasn't. Being the last day of school, we didn't do any work. We just sat around, and talked. Or at least everyone else did. I sat in my desk and read. You see, as the school outcast, I didn't have any friends, and having David as an enemy didn't really help the situation. There was one boy, a fox named Tails, that tried to be my friend, but David and his goons be the crap out of him. After that, I didn't speak to Tails for his own good. Anyways, I read for the whole school day, and then, at 12:30, I rode home on my bike. When I reached my house, I noticed a moving van next door. I turned to see there was a pink hedgehog sitting on our porch.

_"She must be the new neighbor. Better let her down easy. I don't need to bring someone else into my own personal misery,"_ I thought to myself. I walked up on the porch and stopped in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Amy. We just moved in next door," she said.

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice girl, but you're not gonna find a friend in me, so just go," I said as I put the key in the lock. I opened the door, and walked in, shutting the door behind me. I heard her walk off the porch, and walked upstairs to my room. I heard a loud moan from my brother's bedroom.

_"Of course he'd have another guest over,"_ I thought to myself. I said guest because I have no idea who she is. I picked up my guitar, and walked out to my secret spot in the woods. I began to strum a few chords, and before I knew it, I had created a whole new song. Before I could get further with it, I heard my mom call me inside for dinner. I put my guitar back in its case, and walked back to the house. I sat it down in the living room, and walked into the kitchen. My mom had cooked spaghetti and meatballs. I sat down at the kitchen table, and like usual, my brother Silver wasn't there.

"So, how was the last day of school?", my mom asked.

"Okay," I answered.

"Did you see we have new neighbors?", she asked.

"Yeah, I noticed," I answered. I decided not to tell her about my encounter with the new girl.

"Well, can you do me a favor?", she asked.

"Um, sure. What exactly?", I asked.

"Try to make friends with the new neighbor girl," she answered. Why couldn't she understand that I was the kind of person who would never make friends, and it's all because of the hell my dad put me and my brother through. He beat us, and took away my trust of people. Thank God he's in jail for the rest of his pathetic excuse of a life.

"I'll try," I said, knowing full well I wouldn't. After dinner, I walked back up to my room, and put my earbuds in. I picked up my mp3 player, picked out one of my favorite Jason Aldean songs, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe Love Will Come My Way**

**Chapter 2:**

_Sonic's PoV_

That first day, I slept till 12 o'clock. I would've slept longer, but my mom woke me up. I took a quick shower, and walked downstairs. I walked into the kitchen, and to my shock, found the new girl, Amy, from next door sitting at our kitchen table.

"Um, mom, what's the new neighbor girl doing in our kitchen?", I asked.

"Sonic, don't be rude! She's our new neighbor, and besides, she needs someone to show her around the neighborhood, and I figured you'd be the perfect person. Plus, I heard about what you told her yesterday," she answered. She put a plate of pizza in front of me and Amy. After we had finished our pizza, me and Amy walked outside.

"So, are there any kids my age around here?", she asked as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Not many, but there are plenty of teens, but stay away from them," I answered.

"Why?", she asked, childish innocence showing on her face.

"Cause they like to have fun a, uhh, different way," I answered. There was an awkward silence.

"So Amy, how old are you?", I asked.

"Eleven. What about you?", she asked.

"Twelve," I answered.

"So, where are you from?", I asked.

"New York City," she answered.

"How did you end up here?", I asked.

"Well, my moms moved down here after one of them got a new job," she answered.

"Wait, did you say moms?", I asked.

"Yeah, why? That's not a problem, is it?", she asked.

"No, no, it's just that, we don't get a lot of cases like that around here," I answered.

"I kinda suspected that," said Amy.

"So, do you want to see the pond?", I asked.

"There's a pond?", she asked.

"Yeah. I forgot to mention it," I answered. We walked down to the pond in the woods.

"So, how did you find this place?", she asked.

"Well, it was after we had first moved here," I began.

"Wait, you're not from here?", she asked.

"Nope. I'm from a small farming town, about two mile outside of Nashville," I answered.

"Why did you move here?", she asked we sat down on a tree stump. I froze up, and my mind went back to the beatings. I was snapped out of my daze by Amy.

"Sonic, are you alright?", she asked,worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. I looked at my watch to see that it was starting to get late.

"We should probably be getting back," she said.

"Yeah, it is getting kinda late," I agreed. We started walking back to the neighborhood. As we walked up the path, Amy tripped. With not enough time to grab her, I did the next best thing. I cushioned her fall by using my super speed to get in front of her and act as an airbag. It was only after the fact that I realized she would land on top of me. I braced myself for the impact with the ground, but it still hurt like hell.

"Are you okay Amy?", I asked.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she answered as helped her off of me. I inspected her ankle and saw that it was indeed swollen. I helped her up, and she tried to put some weight on her ankle.

"Oww!", she shouted. I picked her up bridal style, and carried her to her house. I knocked on her front door. A hedgehog who looked exactly like Amy, except, ya know, older, answered the door. She quickly took Amy from my arms and laid her on the sofa.

"What happened?", she asked.

"I was showing her the neighborhood pond, and she tripped. I cushioned her fall, but she twisted her ankle," I answered. After they got Amy's side of the story, they let me speak to her.

"So Amy, look, I'm sorry you got hurt on our little tour," I said.

"Why, it was my fault, not yours," she replied.

"Yeah, but I should have been looking out for you," I said.

"Sonic, it's okay, really. It was my own clumsiness," she replied.

"Well, I guess if you're alright, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I got up and walked to the door. Right before I walked out, she called my name.

"Sonic Hedgehog, you're a different breed, ya know that?," she asked and smiled a cheeky smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I know," I answered as I walked back to my house.

* * *

**Not real sure with how this chapter turned out. Please tell me what you think of the story so far in your reviews, and no flames. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe Love Will Come My Way**

**Chapter 3:**

_Two days later_

I woke that day around 5:30, and my mom, realizing I had slept all day, decided I had to go visit Amy at her house and see how she's doing. I quickly got dressed and raced over to Amy's house. I knocked on the door, and a black cat answered the door.

"Can I help you?", she asked.

"I'm Sonic. Amy's friend. I came to she how she's doing," I answered.

"Well, she's laying down in the living room, watching TV. You can go speak to her," said the cat. I walked into the living room to find Amy laying on the couch, watching TV. She turned to look up, and the minute she saw it was me, her face lit up.

"Sonic!", she shouted with joy.

"Hey Amy. I thought I'd drop by to see how you were recovering," I said as I sat down on the couch. Next thing I know, Amy has me in a death hug.

"It's nice to see you two Amy," I said, barely able to breath. She let me go, and I saw she was blushing slightly. There was an awkward silence between us.

"Sooo, how's the ankle?", I asked.

"Oh, it's getting better. I went to the doctor yesterday, and he said it was only sprained. It should be fine by next week," she answered.

"Oh, cool," I replied.

"So, you wanna stay and watch a movie?", she asked.

"Um, sure," I answered.

"Mom, can Sonic stay and watch a movie with us?", she asked her mother, the hedgehog one.

"Um, sure Amy, as long as his mother doesn't care," she answered.

"I can go check right quick," I said. I raced back over to my house, and asked my mom. She said okay. I quickly raced back to Amy's house, and was gladly let back in. I sat back down on the couch, next to Amy. She snuggled up close to me, and I felt my cheeks begin to heat up.

"Why am I blushing? I barely even know this girl!," I mentally shouted to myself as they turned on the TV.

"So, what movie are we watching?", I asked.

"Wreck It-Ralph," answered Amy.

"Cool. I've been wanting see that movie," I said. Amy picked up the remote and pressed play.

_Halfway through the movie_

"So Sonic, what do you think of the movie?", asked Amy.

"It's pretty cool," I answered.

"Yeah. I think so too. Ralph reminds me of you a lot," said Amy.

"How so?", I asked.

"Well, he's a loner, like you, and he's not looking for friends, but he found one, like you found me," answered Amy. I thought back, and realized she was one-hundred percent right. I was just like Ralph, a loner, a nobody.

"So, if I'm Ralph, then you must be Vanellope, the spunky, charismatic, girl with a heart of gold, who becomes my best friend," I replied. Amy blushed a little.

"That's really kind of you say," said Amy's mom, the cat one.

"Why on Mobius did I say that?", I asked myself.

"So Sonic, you're a grade ahead of Amy, right?", asked the hedgehog mom.

"Yes ma'am," I answered, then continued to watched the movie until it was finished. After it was over, I glanced down at my watch. It read 7:33.

"Crap!", I thought to myself. My curfew was over half an hour ago.

"Thank y'all for the movie, but my mom's probably about to flip. My curfew was half an hour ago," I said as I started walking to the door. Before I could reach the door, Amy grabbed my shoulder, leaning on it as well as one of her crutches.

"I really enjoyed having you over," said Amy, a slight smile creeping across her face.

"Thanks. I really enjoyed it too," I replied, my cheeks slowly heating up.

"Damn blushing," I thought to myself as I started walking back to my house.

_Amy's PoV_

I hobbled back into the living room, and plopped down on the couch.

"Well, he's cute," said mom. I felt my cheeks heat up furiously.

"Mom!", I shouted. She chuckled.

"Well it's true," said mama.

_Sonic's PoV_

As I walked through the door, I knew my mom would be furious.

"SONIC EVANDER HEDGEHOG!", shouted my mom from the kitchen. I slowly walked into the kitchen, fearful of the reprimand I would face.

"Where have you been?! It's almost an hour past your curfew!", she shouted.

"Mom, relax. I was over at Amy's watching a movie," I replied.

"Well, you could've at least called me," she said.

"Sorry. I just lost track of time," I replied.

"It's okay. I was just worried. Now go get ready for bed," she said.

"Yes ma'am," I replied as I walked upstairs to my bedroom.


End file.
